


I Love Bertie Wooster

by sige_vic



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic





	I Love Bertie Wooster

— Ч-ч-что это на тебе надето, Дживс? — запинаясь, спросил ваш покорный слуга, пораженно вытаращив глаза и глотая воздух, словно выброшенная на берег селедка.  
— Фартук, сэр, — как всегда, невозмутимо ответил мой персональный джентльмен и образец для подражания всех камердинеров, застыв передо мной с подносом в руках, на котором красовалась традиционная чашка с утренним дарджилингом.   
— Да, но… — продолжал изображать я несчастную вытащенную из воды рыбу, — куда... куда же делась остальная твоя одежда? Полосатые брюки, и рубашка, и жилет, и галстук, и фрак, и носки с подтяжками, и... нижнее белье? — смущенным полушепотом закончил я перечисление обычного облачения Дживса (конечно, я не мог наверняка знать о том, входил ли в его обычное облачение последний пункт, но почему-то мне никогда не приходило в голову, что мой добропорядочный и такой всегда в буквальном смысле застегнутый на все пуговицы камердинер мог им пренебрегать).   
Бровь Дживса приподнялась на одну сотую дюйма.   
— Я всего лишь исполняю ваше — цитирую — "самое заветное желание", сэр, учитывая, что сегодня — день вашего появления на свет, а в традициях большинства стран мира, в том числе и нашей, принято отмечать этот праздник посредством вручения подарков. Считайте это моим подарком вам, сэр.  
Готов поспорить на сотню фунтов — щеки Бертрама В. Вустера в этот момент приобрели оттенок флага, которым размахивают в холодной Москве эти ненормальные поклонники пятилетних планов. Я действительно время от времени предавался отчаянным мечтам о том, чтобы мой неотразимый камердинер однажды появился передо мной во всем своем природном великолепии, которое прикрывал бы только фартук — и то лишь на первые несколько минут, чтобы мне с непривычки от этого самого великолепия не ослепнуть. Но откуда Дживс мог знать об этом? Неужели количество съеденной рыбы позволило ему научиться читать мои мысли?   
— Дживс, неужели количество съеденной тобой рыбы позволило тебе научиться читать мои мысли?   
— Нет, сэр, вы сами поведали мне о своей заветной мечте неделю назад, когда вернулись из клуба «Трутни» в особо романтическом расположении духа.  
Я вспомнил тот день — тоска по прекрасным синим глазам Дживса накатила на меня тогда особенно сильно, и я позволил себе пропустить в «Трутнях» пять-десять лишних стаканчиков в. и с. в надежде ее залить. Видимо, попытка моя оказалась не только тщетной, но и привела к приступу откровений, о которых я наутро ничего не помнил. От охватившего меня мучительного стыда мне безумно захотелось спрятаться с головой под одеяло, а еще лучше — провалиться сквозь землю, напрямик к кенгуру и коалам (или кто там у нас обитает с другой стороны земли? никогда не был силен в географии — надо будет уточнить у Дживса). Но потом меня вдруг озарило. Рано я собрался к кенгуру — ведь Дживс, вместо того чтобы удалиться после моих пьяных откровений в заоблачные дали, остался — и мало того что остался, он еще и выполнил мое желание! Вряд ли он стал бы это делать, если бы не… Если бы не…   
Дживс приблизился на несколько шагов и, поставив на прикроватный столик поднос с чаем, развернулся ко мне. Я получил возможность разглядеть поближе единственную деталь его одеяния. Крошечными буквами на нем была вышита фраза, которую я только что побоялся произнести даже про себя, сочтя предположение слишком смелым. I love Bertie Wooster.  
— Дживс, — ахнул я, — это правда?  
— Хочу напомнить, сэр, что эта надпись тоже входила в вашу заветную мечту. И да — это правда, иначе я не стал бы помещать ее на предмет своего облачения.   
Внутри меня словно бы включилось изобретение старины Эдисона — я весь так и засиял. Должно быть, кролик моей мечты и правда меня любит, раз пошел на такой шаг — я ведь прекрасно помнил его суровое отношение к носовым платкам с вышитыми на них инициалами.  
— Я и не знал, старина, что ты умеешь вышивать, — проговорил я, решив все-таки не затрагивать пожароопасную тему носовых платков.  
— У меня есть основания полагать, сэр, что вы пока еще осведомлены далеко не обо всех моих способностях, — ответил он, легким и элегантным жестом потянув за завязки своего фартука.


End file.
